User blog:Supernoob96/Why ELO hell does AND doesn't exist.
Well I find it high time that someone post a page that isn't about the boring new champion that you believe you should be payed $1000 for. ELO hell is a real thing. For some, it is an unexcapable torture hole. For others, they deserved to dwell in it. How to tell where you belong. First of starts with your KDR. I know this isn't an accurate way to tell a persons skill, because your skill in the game is not determined by how often you get a kill. Here I am looking at your DEATHS. what is your average per game, what is your average per character? If the average KDR is low (more deaths than kills) by even one death, even if you have 20 f**king kills, you deserve to be in hell. you should not be feeding the enemy team more than you can kill. You need to try to die less, even if you sacrifice kills for yourself. you need to learn that dying, even if you got the kill, is bad for your team. This may mean to tower dive less, or to avoid trying to rescue someone when it means a 3v.2 just let them fall, don't make a 2&0 exchange. Don't, however, stop pushing for kills that you can get. risk is not bad in this game, just manipulate probability to your benefit. always watch your surroundings. * edit to above, I am now referring to this as a kdAr (assists do count)... When you do the math mentioned about, about 3-5 assists justifies one death depending on your role in the game (support 3 vs. carry 5) When you don't belong is when you carry your team hard every game and still lose. thus comes a, "Dear riot...I HATE YOU!" moment when you score over 20 kills, less than 3 deaths, and still lose. This is when ELO hell is showing it's true colors by giving you idiots, bads, trolls, and leavers. So here is how to get better and even a tip to escape ELO hell. DO NOT SURRENDER. there is always a possibility for an epic turnaround so always be the second person to click NO. If you don't already do all of things im going to list ahead, you deserve where you are. 1.) last hit only. you need to learn that last hitting is essential. wait until the last second to hit a minions so that you only get the gold and do not push your lane. yes, let me say that again but louder so you understand. PUSHING YOU LANE DURING THE LANING PHASE IS A BAD THING. this puts you in a disadvantageous position, you cannot last hit without risking tower hits or champion attacks. You are in the enemies territory meaning that if he feels like it the jungler will come and just f!@k ur face up, while yours has no way to gank the lane. only last hit! 2.) Despite being second on the list, this is the most important part to getting better. wards. "but noob they are 75 per ward and only last 3 minutes and ar-" SHUT UP AND BUY WARDS BILLY. wards are game winning. if you know where the enemy is, you can have easier reaction timing and prediction to what they might do. this is not JUST for the laning phase. put them everywhere on the f#$king map. just do it. you can even use them offensively! if you are a side lane, put it on your enemy junglers buff that is closest to you, and bot ALWAYS ward dragon. Buy wards, the results will suprise you. 3.) learn where to look on the screen. I don't know, neither do I care how big you have the HUD set to, but you should not have that stupid screen blocking wall on. turn off the HUD wall in the options menu. but you need to learn to look at the screen every 3 seconds. look at the map. Looking at the map every 3 seconds is good, you learn your enemies positions and detect potential ganks if there are no mias. look at your gold count and open the shop to see if you need to wait another 30 seconds and get another 10 cs to get the next item you need. look at the HUD often. especially the map. 4.) Smart cast, not completely necessary, but extremely beneficial. you do not need it, but if you can learn it, please to. even if only on certain characters, try to learn it. 5.) Learn every role and try to have multiple champs that you ENJOY playing for each and every role. "but noob i can't play jungle." then go into bots and learn how to jungle while finding a champ your good at. that simple. you should start with 1 champ for each role, then expand on frequency of necesity to play such roles. 6.) play counter picks. NEVER go into a ranked game saying "IMMA PLAY ____________" learn how to counter pick. if you can screw over the enemies, then do it. if they pick akali, you be lee sin. learn every champs counters, and if you can counter them, do it. 7.) If your team decides that when they have baron and the enemy team is aced, to go back to base and NOT push, then ping the f!@k out of the turrets you want down. annoy the team until they comply (warning, may possibly yield un-satisfactory responses from team). 8.) Gank. Ganking is not just for the jungler. if your team is being pushed in a different lane and is in a good ganking position, then do it. if your laning enemy has gone b or died, then either gank or push. if you gank, you might be able to get a kill and a tower. ganking is NOT just for the jungler. This is the most I am going to put on right now. I will probably add more later, but just for little funzies, guess my ELO XD Category:Blog posts